


The True Empress

by RedNightDeer



Series: superbat week (2020) [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Lois Lane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, F/M, Fertility Issues, Humiliation kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Meltdown, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Lex Luthor, Omega Tim Drake, Superbat Week 2020, Tags and Characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Kal-El is the Emperor and Bruce is his concubine.Things were supposed to be so different and so simple.But things are so complicated now.—Day 5: harem
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane/Lex Luthor, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: superbat week (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850119
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	1. caramel and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing by BlueNeon987 again!! You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/BlueNeon987/status/1288835916518350848?s=20). It is also in the story. 
> 
> Attention: Please mind the tags.

Bruce was leaning on a soft cushion, drawing the sunset landscape he could see through his large window. There was no sound in the room except for the noise of the pen on paper. As he was adding details to the trees, someone knocked on his door and he ordered them to enter.

“His Highness is waiting for you,” said the maid. 

Bruce drew some new lines, “I’m not coming,” he answered, as he dipped his pen in the inkwell. 

“But-“

“Tell his Highness I’m not coming.”

He heard her swallow, then bow and go out. 

Bruce kept painting, trying to represent in the most truthful way that sunset. 

He heard steps and then his door was opened. He didn’t turn around and look but he knew very well from the strong scent of cedar that filled the room it was Kal.

Bruce smiled and kept drawing. 

“Why didn’t you come?”

Bruce put down his pen after a few lines, then slowly turned his head towards the door, smiling. The little bells decorating his silver headdress chimed with his movement.

“Good evening, my Emperor,” he greeted, not standing up. But he bowed his head, making the bells chime even more.

“Bruce...”

“I’m drawing the landscape,” he said as he turned his back to the alpha and took back his pen in his hand. 

“Bruce.” This time, Kal’s voice was low. It was serious. He usually used this voice in the throne room, giving orders to his generals and subjects. Bruce was neither. “I called you.”

“And I was drawing.”

He heard him sigh and step towards him. Then the alpha sat next to him, his red and blue tunic whishing. 

Bruce drew the last lines, put down his pen again and looked at his drawing. 

“It’s beautiful,” commented Kal.

‘Not as beautiful as the real sunset,’ thought Bruce, as he slowly turned towards the Emperor. 

“Your Highness, could I know why you visit me?”

Kal sighed. “I called you and you didn’t come.”

Bruce’s brows furrowed and he turned away from the emperor. He had expected that answer but it still hurt him.

“Bruce?”

He didn’t answer him, but decided that he shouldn’t make him angry. “Don’t send someone to call me,” he whispered. “I’m not a whore.”

He heard a sigh and fabric shifting, and next second he was hugged from behind and pressed to a large chest. 

“Bruce,” whispered Kal in his ear, kissing his hair, “don’t say that about yourself. I love you, you know it.” He kept kissing his hair and his temple and the bells rang. “I’m sorry if I upset you. It’s okay, I won’t ever send someone to call you to my bed, unless there is an emergency.”

Bruce nodded, smiling, then shifted in the embrace and hugged the alpha. “Thank you.”

He heard Kal laugh. It was a small laugh, a personal one. He hugged tighter Bruce. His laugh vibrated in his chest and made Bruce feel truly loved. 

He left little kisses on Kal’s jaw before going up and kissing him on the mouth.

He slowly straddled him and put his hands around his neck. He kept kissing him, passionately, his hands wandering on the Emperor’s chest, tugging on the clothes. 

Two large hands came and squeezed his thighs, then wandered under his black velvet kaftan’s underskirt, touching his bare skin. 

He moaned and started undoing the boutons of Kal’s tunic, wanting to touch that sun-kissed skin under his pale fingers. 

At the same time, Kal’s finger pushed in his entrance, going in easily thanks to all the slick. He moaned again, moved his hips, trying to get that finger deeper. 

Kal chuckled and looked at him with smiling eyes, taking one of his porcelain hands in his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss it, and Bruce remembered why he had fallen in love with this man.

He kissed him and managed to take off his tunic and touch that bare skin. He heard Kal growl in his mouth and he smiled. He loved it when Kal growled like that; it was small and came from deep in the throat, but it was powerful. It was amazing and made Bruce feel so secure and _safe_. 

“Alpha,” he moaned, as the finger in him became two and they started moving. 

“I’m here, my precious omega,” hushed him Kal. “I’m here and I love you.”

He whimpered at the loss of the fingers but threw his head back when he felt the head of a cock pressing into him. “Ah! Yes!”

Kal was kissing and biting his neck and as he started moving his hips and trusting in Bruce, he licked the omega’s gland and bit it hard. 

Bruce screamed, seeing white spots from the pleasure he was experiencing, and hugged Kal tighter, moaning and just wanting more and more. His gland had always been sensitive and now he was so close to orgasming. 

As Kal renewed their bond, his thrusts became erratic. It surely had something to do with Bruce’s scent turning sweeter and more alluring because of the bite.

Bruce cried, squirmed and threw his head back, spasming as he came. “Ah! Alpha!”

The cock in him felt bigger and bigger as it was hitting his little spot that made him see the stars. 

Kal growled possessively as he bit Bruce again. His action made Bruce come again on the spot. 

“Alpha...” cried Bruce as he shook. 

Tears started forming on the edge of his eyes and Kal kissed them away. He kept pounding into Bruce with strength, nuzzled his gland, inhaling that dazzling smell of roses and caramel. He loved that scent. He had loved it from the first moment he had smelt it. 

They had met at an event in the palace. He immediately had gotten fond of the omega. 

The same night, he had asked his father to talk with Thomas Wayne to betrothen their children. 

He growled as he started coming, his knot deeply seated in Bruce. The omega came a third time, whimpering and mewling. Kal hugged him close and put the omega’s head on his shoulder. 

He kept thrusting slowly in Bruce, riding off his orgasm. 

The omega was mewling softly as he was hugging Kal’s neck. 

Once they were both down from the high of their orgasm, Kal hugged Bruce tighter and stood up, heading them to the bed. He took off his mate’s hairdress, then managed to lie down with the omega on top of himself and hugged him. Bruce was already sleeping. The sex had surely tired him out. Plus, whenever they renewed their bond, Bruce always was sound asleep in the aftermath.

Once his knot would deflate, Kal would strip Bruce of his kaftan and clean them so they could sleep comfortably. 

He waited while caressing Bruce’s long black locks. He kissed the omega’s head’s top a few times and sighed. 

Emperor Jor had talked with Thomas on the insistence of his son. To Kal’s happiness, Thomas had accepted Jor’s proposition and within a year, Bruce and Kal had been betrothed. 

Kal was sixteen and Bruce fifteen at the time. He was the prettiest omega Kal had ever seen in his life, and also the one who smelled the most stunning. 

Bruce mewled a bit in his sleep and Kal tried to shift to see if he was able to pull out his cock. Fortunately, his knot had deflated. Kal pulled out slowly, not wanting to wake up Bruce. The omega whimpered a bit but didn’t open his eyes. 

Kal started taking out his kaftan and then cleaned Bruce. The sight of his omega’s thighs and legs being coated in slick was enough to make him hard again but Kal knew he had to clean Bruce as the caring alpha he was. 

His eyes stopped on a relatively big scar on Bruce’s lower abdomen. He trailed his finger on it and sighed. He leaned down and kissed it, then slowly laid his head on it. 

Bruce had been seventeen when he had gotten this scar. He had fallen from the horse he had been riding. He had gotten a major injury and for a few weeks, his life had been in danger. Upon hearing the accident, the royal family had implemented all the medical care they were able to give. 

Bruce had been saved but his injury had left consequences. 

He had lost the ability to bear children. 

Kal had fought against the proposition of their engagement being cancelled. He loved Bruce and only him. He didn’t care if Bruce would be able to have his children or not. He didn’t care at all, but the adults and especially his father did. 

Kal slipped under the blankets once he finished cleaning Bruce after taking off his clothes. He hugged his omega and kissed his cheek, caressing his hair.

He fell asleep there, his nose against Bruce’s gland. 

He asked himself everyday what would have happened if Bruce hadn’t had his accident. They would be surely married, with children and Bruce would be his Empress legally, because he was already his Empress in his heart. 

He woke up with the sound of a maid calling him. 

He straightened a bit in the bed. Bruce was still sleeping, his back against Kal’s chest. 

“Yes?” he asked.

“The Empress is calling you, your Highness.”

Kal sighed. He didn’t want to leave his mate so soon when they had just renewed their bond. 

“Is it urgent?”

“I do not know.”

He sighed again. “I’m coming,” he informed the maid and dismissed her. 

As he started putting back on his clothes, Bruce stirred in the bed and opened his eyes. “Alpha?” he asked with his little voice still full of sleep. 

Kal coed him and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep, my darling. I’m coming back, don’t worry. There are just matters I need to attend.”

Bruce purred at the kiss and shifted under the blankets. “Come back soon, alpha...” he whispered before going back to sleep. 

Kal kissed his forehead again and left the room, even though his alpha instincts were telling him that he needed to go back and cuddle with his mate. 


	2. Velvet and lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: mind the tags

Empress Lois was waiting for Kal in her study, reading some parchments that he recognised as the economic treaties with the next kingdom. 

“Hello, Empress. You called me.”

Empress Lois greeted him, and as he came closer, he saw her face make a sad expression. She knew he had been together with Bruce. She was able to smell him on Kal. 

Kal didn’t care if she knew or not. The moment Lois Lane had been appointed as Kal’s new fiancée, Kal had told her he wasn’t thinking about giving up on Bruce. 

He sat in front of her and looked through the parchments. “So, why did you call me? Is it about the economic treaties?”

Lois sighed and looked away. One of her manicured fingers fluttered on the mahogany desk. 

“It’s about Jon.”

“What happened?” Kal feared the worst. 

Jon was his only child with Lois. The only reason Kal had accepted having a child with Lois was to have an heir, but the fact that Jon was a forced child didn’t change Kal’s sentiments towards his son. He loved Jon.

“He’s behind Damian in almost every subject.”

Damian was one of the children Bruce had adopted, next to Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra and Duke. Of course, that was what they had said to the public. Only Kal, Lois and Bruce knew the truth about Damian and Bruce’s relationship. 

Her finger kept drawing invisible arabesques on the desk, then it stopped abruptly. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“What do you want me to say? Damian has always been a fast learner.”

Lois sighed. Her finger started tracing those patterns again. 

Thirteen years ago, Bruce had been raped by another country’s Princess who had used dark magic to conceive Damian. Bruce never had to bear Damian, since his womb was not able to. The Princess did. 

“Damian came here three years ago and he has already learned to master most of all the subjects. Jon is learning them since he’s four.”

“Damian has already been formed by Talia, back in Nanda Parbat.”

Talia had come back ten years later of her crime, with Damian, and had literally thrown him to Bruce and had disappeared. They had told everybody that Bruce had adopted a new child, because telling anyone that Damian was Bruce’s blood son would have caused too many scandals. 

“Jon is seventeen. Don’t you think there is a problem?”

Kal leaned back in his chair. “No, I do not think there is one. Jon is still better than him when it’s about swordsmanship.”

“Damian is going to grow up and become stronger–”

“What are you afraid of, Lois?” Kal wasn’t able to understand what was the problem. “It’s not like Damian can become the heir just by being better than Jon, right? If there had been such a possibility, Kon would be the heir now.” 

Lois didn’t answer. She sighed and looked away. 

Kon was Kal’s child with Lex Luthor. Another dark magic child. Bruce had wanted to adopt him too but Lois had been faster. There were too many children conceived with dark magic if you wanted to ask Kal.

“Kon is… different…” 

Kon was Lois’ child, she had adopted him, even if he biologically was Lex’s. Kon being better than Jon didn’t bother her, but Damian did. Damian was Bruce’s child. Lois knew from the beginning she would never be able to surpass Bruce in Kal’s eyes, but Damian surpassing Jon bothered her. It was an egotistical thought, but she wanted Jon to be better. She wanted both Jon and Kon to be better than Bruce’s children, especially better than Damian. She knew it was stupid, that she was projecting her own insecurities and wants over those children, but she wasn’t able to stop. 

She wanted to be able to beat Bruce at least at something. 

She looked at the ceiling. “You know what, it’s not important. You’re right, Damian is indeed a fast learner.” 

She got up and headed towards the door. “I will be taking care of other matters, your Highness. I will take your leave.” 

She left the room, leaving behind a very thoughtful Kal, and walked aimlessly. She had lied. She didn’t have any matter to take care of. 

The Empress sighed as she decided to head to her private apartment. She needed some rest. Talking with the Emperor had tired her. He couldn’t see what she was trying to explain to him. No, he never really wanted to see. Bruce and his children had always been priorities in his eyes. Lois knew she was the only one to blame in this situation. She had accepted to marry him knowing very well Bruce was going to be always more important to him than her. 

She sighed. She shouldn’t think about these matters. What if Damian was better than Jon or Kon? In the public’s eyes and legally, Damian was just a child the Emperor’s concubine had adopted next to many others. They could all be better than Jon and Kon, it didn’t change anything. Nothing. Jon and Kon stayed on a higher position than them, Kon because he was the son of the Emperor and adopted by the Empress, and Jon because he was the son of both the Empress and Emperor. 

The sun was almost set. On her way to her private apartment, Lois crossed the gardens, deciding that walking under the wisteria bower would appease her. Then, she started heading towards her favorite part in the gardens: a partially forgotten arbour. She would sit then and just relax alone. Her ladies-in-waiting would be in her apartment and she didn’t want them to suspect her mood was bad. 

As she was walking there, she spotted two silhouettes, leaning against each other, sitting on a bench that was mostly hidden with trees and bushes. Lois stopped and looked more carefully. She was sure she recognised those raven hair somewhere…

Kon. 

Kon was sitting with someone, almost hugging that person, in a very secluded part of the gardens.

_ Suspicious. _

Laughters came to her and she decided to step a bit towards them so she would be able to see the other person. She walked carefully, not making a sound, and hid behind the trunk of an oak. She glanced from her corner to the two people and her eyes widened with surprise when she saw who the other person was.

It was Timothy. 

She put her hand over her mouth to not make any sound. The two lovebirds -that’s definitely what they were- were smiling at each other and doing small talk. At some point Kon landed a soft kiss on Tim’s cheek and the omega got all red and started shuttering while Kon just chuckled. 

Lois stepped back as silent as possible and left the place. _So, Kon and Tim, huh._ Who would have guessed it? Or maybe Lois had just been blind until now. Now that she was thinking about it, it seemed more logical that these two would end up together. They always had gotten along well. 

Lois sighed. Out of everybody, his son had to go and choose that concubine’s child. Was this karma? Was she being punished? She sighed and rubbed her eyelids again. Thank Rao she hadn’t put on eyeliner today, or she would have looked like Damian’s racoon pet. 

When she finally decided to take her surroundings in, she noticed she had walked until her apartments unconsciously. She sighed and ordered the guards positioned at the entrance to open the doors. Her ladies-in-waiting were in her living room, drinking tea and chatting. Lois forced a smile on her lips. 

“Ladies,” she said. “I’m very tired. The work today was heavier than usual. I wish to rest for the rest of the day.”

They nodded and stood up, to leave. 

“Jimmy, please, stay,” she added. “I want you to draw me a bath.” 

Jimmy bowed then headed towards the bathroom to prepare it for the Empress. 

Once all the waiting-in-ladies had left, Lois let her shoulders drop and just fell on one of the sofas. She kicked off her shoes and let out a noise between a sigh and a grunt. 

Kon and Tim being together. Jon being behind Damian. And what else was waiting for her? 

She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Jimmy had drawn the bath but he was still taking care of the final preparations. 

“Your Highness,” he said with a soft voice. “It’s not ready yet. I-”

“It’s okay,” she said, making a hand gesture so the young man would calm down. She started taking her clothes off and sinked in the bath, sighing and feeling her muscles relax. She closed her eyes and just blanked her mind. 

A few minutes passed that way, with Jimmy waiting for her orders. But none came. Lois just wanted to stay still in hot water for a few hours. 

Someone opened the door, letting cold air in, but Lois didn’t flinch. 

“You, out,” ordered the newcomer. 

Jimmy left the bathroom immediately, after seeing that the Empress wasn’t reacting.

She heard fabric shifting, and clothes dropping to the floor, then the water splash with someone entering the bath. 

She opened one eye to take in Lex’s form, his curly red hair sticking to his forehead and shoulders, his skin already a nice tint of pink with all the hot steam in the room. She could see the little freckles on his body. He usually masked them with makeup. Lois thought they were cute. She never had told him that.

He was looking back at her without any word. 

She closed her eye, then sighed. “What is it?” she asked.

“What? I can’t visit you now?”

“You know what I mean.”

He chuckled. A nice, genuine chuckle. Lois had always liked his chuckles.

“I don’t know if I should say you’re being obtuse,” the omega purred, getting closer to her. 

“Let’s say that.” She opened her arms and hugged him, his back against her chest, and positioned him between her legs. She kissed his shoulder and repeated her question.

The omega sighed then leaned further on her, throwing his head on her shoulder. He turned his face and looked at her. 

“You made your ladies in waiting leave, why?.”

As cute he could be, Lex was a snake, a viper. She couldn’t trust him. 

“Nothing. I’m just tired with all the work I have. And you, why did you come?”

“Isn’t my job to make you feel better? I’m your concubine, your Highness. I’m here to free you from your stress.” He started playing with a strand of her hair. “Now, tell me the real reason,” he purred, that little smile that always made her give in appearing on his lips.

_ Don’t talk, Lois. Don’t talk. _

“Kal,” she said in a whisper. 

Lex lost his cute smile and Lois sighed internally, relieved. He turned around and straddled her lap, hugging her neck. “What happened with him?”

“Bruce happened.”

Lex looked away, rolling his eyes with a fed up face expression. “Of course Bruce happened. And here I was, expecting something else. I was a fool. Of course it’s him.” He leaned on Lois and hid his face in the crook of her neck. “Fucking Bruce. Why am I even bothering? Why are we even bothering, alpha?”

Being called by that noun instinctively made Lois puff her chest and she hugged Lex tighter. 

“Giving him a kid is not enough to get his attention. You know, because that’s the only thing that harlot can’t do. And I think,” he added with a sigh, “we both know that very well. I really had thought, at that time, that if I gave him a child, his first child, I would be able to get his attention…” He straightened and looked Lois in the eyes, taking her face in his hands, “but instead I got the Empress’ one,” he whispered, kissing her softly on her mouth. 

Lois kissed back, her tongue slipping past the omega’s lips. It quickly became open-mouthed and passionate. She hugged his waist closer to her, then slid her hands to his thighs and squeezed them, making him moan. 

Her hands travelled to his ass and one of her fingers pushed inside him. Lex mewled against her lips. He was wet but since they were in the bath, the slick did little to nothing to help. She suddenly gripped his thighs and stood up. He instinctively hung to her with a little yelp. Lois chuckled and got them out of the bath. 

“It’s cold outside,” he complained with a pout.

“Don’t worry, I will warm you up,” she said with a grin. She let him stand on his feet, then turned him against the wall. “Present,” she commanded and he did, with a purr. Lex had always liked it when Lois got all bossy with him. It was what made her charm. She was sometimes so soft and then the next second, she could become as commanding as a megalomaniacal general. Lex loved that side of her. 

He felt a tongue against his hole and he shivered. Lois always took so good care of him, in and out of sex. She was the best alpha. 

He moaned loudly as the tongue kept licking him there, then the wet muscle pushed past his rim and Lex was about to come. 

“Ah… wait-”

He knew Lois wasn’t going to listen to him. She kept fucking her tongue in him, knowing very well what effect it had on Lex. She wanted him to come right now, right here, from her tongue and Lex had to accept that, to comply with his faith. 

He did with joy.

As the alpha kept licking and just devouring that part of him, Lex came with a cry, legs shaking. He held the wall for support and knew that he would have fallen if he hadn’t. 

The tongue disappeared and Lex sighed, getting some rest, but it wasn’t long before he felt the tip of a cock against his skin. He mewled again, and pushed back on it, trying to take it in. He heard her snicker. She wasn’t going to push it in before he begged for it. She knew how prideful Lex was, and he truly was, he knew it himself, but begging for his alpha’s cock never seemed wrong to him, not when it was Lois. 

Lois didn’t do it to shame him. She did it because it turned on them both. Well, maybe they had shaming as a kink, but Lex didn’t stay on that thought too much, not when he didn’t wanted it (he didn’t want to know what being into shaming kink told about him) and he couldn’t really concentrate on anything with the cock that was teasing his hole for a moment now. 

“Beg.” She finally had vocalised her command. 

Lex whimpered, shook his ass but when he understood Lois wasn’t really going to fuck him unless he begged her correctely, the way she wanted it. He wasn’t going to get that cock unless he did what she wanted.

“Alpha,” he mewled, “please fuck me with your cock. I beg you…”

“I know you could have done better,” she said, but she pushed her cock in him nonetheless, in a swift movement.

Lex let out a long moan, bended his back even more and shook from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. He whimpered as she started pounding into him fast and rough, her grip on his hips strong, nearly painful, but he liked that, these strong fingers to hold him and to show him who truly was in control. 

She kept a fast and rough pace, not letting him rest. Her cock was hitting that sweet spot of him with her every movement and Lex saw the stars before coming a second time. 

“That was fast, even for you,” she growled. 

One of her hands traveled to his chest and pinched a nipple. He moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cold tiles of the wall, his red strands of hair sticking to it. Her hand kept kneading that little pink bud of flesh and Lex was left voiceless. 

She suddenly changed the angle of her thrusts and Lex was able to feel her half formed knot tug on his rim. 

“Ah! Alpha! The knot!”

“Yes,” she growed. “Beg for that too. Beg for my knot.” Her hand twisted the nipple, making Lex moan. 

“A-alpha… Knot...please…” he managed to say, too much lost in his pleasure. 

Lois leaned on his back, her chest pressing against his shoulder blades. She was taller than him and Lex loved that. He felt her breath against his neck, then on his omega gland. 

“Bite-” he managed to articulate, but she snickered and he felt her teeth on his earlobe. No, that’s not the place they were supposed to be! Her teeth had to be on his neck, marking him! 

“Alpha!” he cried but he heard another snicker. 

She was still pounding into him with all her strength but that knot was still out of him and he hadn’t managed to make her bite him. 

Lex’s eyes got stingy and he caught a sob in his throat. “Alpha,” he mewled between two moans. “Please… mark me… please…” 

Her knot pushed in at that moment, and she started coming, making Lex orgasm too. He shook under the pleasure but- 

But it was incomplete. Her teeth hadn’t marked him. 

She hadn’t mated him. 

Lex gasped for air as he fell down suddenly from the high that his orgasm had given him. 

She hadn’t mated him. 

She never had thought about it. 

Hot tears started pouring from his eyes as he kept gasping silently. Her knot in him suddenly seemed so painful, so unbearable. 

He was nothing. 

Lois had never really thought about mating him. 

He was just a fool trying to get her attention and he suddenly understood, he was surely seen by everybody like what a little dog would do so his exasperate master would throw the ball for it. 

She was just stringing him along from the beginning, and it hurt Lex so much to understand it only now, at this precise second.

At least that bitch had managed to make Kal-El to mate him. Lex wasn’t able to do shit. So truly, who was the real harlot in this story? Who was it? Someone who had managed to make the Emperor fall with him to the point he didn’t care about anything else or Lex, who was getting humiliated everytime he did something? 

Lex screamed and tried to get away from Lois. It hurt too much. There was a pain in his chest that didn't want to leave. 

His ego was so bruised, because Lex had understood he was nothing to no one. 

He had given the emperor his first child but he was nothing. 

He served the Empress but she didn’t even consider him as a potential mate after all those years. 

So really, who was the harlot in this situation? Who was the whore? 

Lex sobbed again as he started thrashing, not listening to Lois. Her efforts to stop him were useless. One of his manicured hands slapped her in the face and scratched her cheek, making it bleed. 

It was him. He was the bitch. He was the one no one cared about. 

She kept trying to calm him down, looking lost about why Lex had suddenly had a breakdown.

“Get away!” he cried, still sobbing. 

He wanted to get away from everybody. He wanted them to give him a rest for a second. He wanted so much to be just in his nest, under his favourite blanket. 

“Lex, calm down!”

“Get away!” he repeated, crying harder. 

“I can’t! Lex! I knotted you,” she said, her voice full of panic. 

When he understood he really wasn’t going to be able to leave her side for half an hour, Lex stopped thrashing but he kept crying loudly. 

It was even more humiliating, to not be able to go away and just hide. It was so painful. 

“Lex,” she said with a soothing voice. “What happened? Lex?” 

Her scent was anxious and Lex understood he wasn’t going to be able to get away from her without explaining her why the fuck he’d had a meltdown in front of her just after sex. 

He kept whimpering and sobbing, and when she tried to hug him, he thrashed again, not accepting her embrace. “Get away!” he screamed again. 

Everything hurt so much. She looked like she wanted to take care of him but he knew she gave zero fucks about him. He was just a toy to fuck and-

And that’s what he was. 

He was a concubine. Nothing more. 

It’s not because Bruce had managed to make Kal fall in love with him that Lex was the same as him. 

Bruce was benefiting from Kal's love. How stupid had been Lex to think he could be at the same level of him? 

He was just a concubine. He was there so the Empress could just get a good fuck and relax. 

He had said it himself. 

_ Isn’t my job to make you feel better? I’m your concubine, your Highness. I’m here to free you from your stress. _

He had been so stupid. 

Lex stopped crying. He didn’t have any tears left to cry. He was just looking at the floor, his eyes empty. He was still breathing heavily. 

He turned his gaze slowly to Lois and saw her cheek bleeding. 

He had injured her. He had injured a member of the royal family, and threw a tantrum on top of that. He knew the punishment he was going to get.

He chuckled. He suddenly thought that he was too young to die. He was only thirty three and his foolishness had gotten the better of him. He thought, looking with a hazed gaze to the Empress, what would have happened if he had stayed nice and good and then had his tantrum in the privacy of his own room. He would surely not get killed.

He closed his eyes slowly. There was a sudden want of sleep in him. The cold tiles were nice against his too hot skin. 

He thought about Kon, his only child, and wished she wouldn’t disgrace him because of Lex. He really hoped so. His smile was so genuine when he looked at Tim. Lex understood his only regret was to not be able to live enough to see his child marry. 

He finally gave in and fell asleep.


	3. Leather and lime

Kon was walking at a fast pace towards the private apartment of the Empress. Someone had informed him that his mother had lost consciousness. When he had learned the news, he had feared for the worst. He had been with Tim in the library, reading, if you could call kissing and giggling ‘reading’. 

It was pitch dark out and Kon threatened to fall a few times. 

The soldiers opened him the doors immediately, recognising him. 

Lex was sleeping in the Empress’ bed, the royal doctor was packing her bag, putting in it her stuff, and the Empress was looking out from the bay windows of her room. 

She turned to him and Kon noticed the bandage on her cheek. 

“With your permission, I will take my leave,” said the doctor to Lois. 

“Yes, you may,” she answered and the beta woman left. 

Kon stayed a bit there, not moving. The gaze of the Empress was too strong on him. 

She really was a woman you should fear. 

“Uhm, what happened?” he asked, softly. 

“Officially or unofficially?” 

“What?”

“Officially, Alexander Luthor lost consciousness because it was too hot and steamy in the bathroom and he accidentally scratched my cheek while asking for help,” she explained, in a very grave voice. It was almost growling.

“And… unofficially?” he dared to ask. 

“He lost control, had a meltdown and hurt me on purpose.”

She sighed and Kon turned to the sleeping form of Lex. “You said unofficially,” he whispered, more for himself than Lois. 

“If I had said the truth, there would have been a trial. You know what the punishment is for hurting a royal family member.”

“Capital sentence.”

She nodded as she got herself a drink, and drank everything in one go. 

“What really happened?” Kon wanted to know everything. Why would his mother have a sudden meltdown and hurt the Empress. Lex was so careful usually. What could have tipped him off the edge? What could have made him lose his self control?

“I don’t know,” she answered as she filled her glass again. “One moment he was all good, then he broke down. I tried to calm him down but he kept screaming to me to get away from him. Kon, the reason I called you is that… I don’t think Lex is going to want to see me for a few days. Knowing him, he’s going to get under that old blanket he loves and brood and think of how he can get out of the mess he created.”

Kon approached the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. “But there is no mess, because you covered it.”

“I did, but we both know he’s going to fear me revealing the truth. Anyway, what I want from you is to keep an eye on him. Don’t let him get too lost in his mind, keep him company. I’m sure he will appreciate it. He loves you.”

Kon turned to his mother and caressed his face. “Yeah, he does,” he whispered.

“So, it’s alright for you? Just spend a week with him. After that, I will visit him.” 

Kon thought about how he already had plans with Tim. They had decided to go and feed the ducks in the pond of the south gardens. He had to cancel everything, but he knew Tim would understand him. Tim was just perfect. 

He smiled when he thought about Tim. He was so cute and smelled so nicely. 

“And about you and Tim,” started Lois and Kon shivered. He had thought they had been very careful so no one would learn about it. “How long do you both think about keeping it a secret?”

Kon swallowed and turned to the Empress. “Who knows about us? Does the Emperor know?”

“There is only me and I told no one.”

Kon sighed and relaxed. He didn’t want it to be widely known. This could put Tim’s reputation in a very bad posture. 

“You should think about telling the Emperor.”

Kon scratched his neck and sighed again. “I know.” He got up and started filling a new glass for himself and drank it, wincing when the alcohol burnt his throat. “I know,” he repeated. 

“Well, both of you, be discreet. If rumours started it would be unpleasant for everyone.”

“I know.” 

“Good.” She sipped her drink, looking thoughtful. “Take good care of him, okay?”

“Who? Mom or Tim?” he asked, glancing at the sleeping omega in the bed. 

“Both. Take good care of both of them, Kon.”

He nodded. “Will he sleep here tonight?

“Yes. You may leave if you want to.”

Kon nodded, drank the last bits of his drink, and went back to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Lex on his forehead. 

“He works a lot, you know,” he said absent-mindedly. “He’s always in his formulas, writing on papers... He even taught Tim chemistry.”

“He’s very intelligent. That’s why I let him work with the department of sciences.”

“He says they don’t take him seriously because he’s an omega.”

“Really?”

Kon turned to Lois and understood she didn’t know about his mom’s struggles. Lex had told Kon many times the problems the others caused him in the department, not taking his work seriously and just abasing him. 

Kon sighed. “With your permission, I will take my leave of you.”

Lois nodded and Kon left. 

He started walking with a slow pace towards the library, where Tim was waiting for him. 

He tried to find a reason for his mom’s meltdown but he couldn’t. Was it because of the stress of the science department? Was it something else? 

He scratched his neck again with a growl. This was really bothersome. Something was clearly hurting his mom and he wasn’t able to do something, and he doubted he would just tell him the real season just like that. 

He kicked off a little pebble off the path and sighed again. When he looked up, he had arrived at the library. 

Tim was waiting for him in front of the doors, looking at his feet. Kon smiled and headed towards the omega and hugged him. 

“Hello,” he said. 

“Hi.”

Kon kissed the top of his head.

“So? Is he okay?”

“Yeah. The bath was too hot and he lost consciousness.” 

Tim looked up, surprised. “That’s it?”

“Yeah, my old lady is getting old. Can’t support a too hot bath anymore”

Tim chuckled. “He’s thirty three, Kon.”

Kon kissed him softly on his lips. “I don’t know, that’s what the doctor told me.”

Tim kissed back, putting his arms around Kon’s neck. “I hope he will get better. I know how much you care about him.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” He kissed Tim again. “Let’s go,” he said, taking his hand in it’s own and leading him. 

“Where are we going?”

“I want to rest, if it’s ok for you? I think it’s late enough.” 

He saw Tim turn his eyes away and pout, surely wanting to keep staying with Kon but the alpha was too tired. He wanted to just go and sleep. The news he had learned about his mom had already shaken him enough. 

They kissed one last time before parting their ways, Tim going to the East wing of the palace, where Bruce and his children stayed.

The next morning, as he woke up, he immediately visited Lex. The omega was still in the Empress’ quarters but he was getting ready to leave when Kon arrived. There was no trace of Lois but her strong alpha scent could be smelled on the bed. Kon understood that she had slept next to Lex last night. 

Lex smiled when he saw his son and hugged him. “How are you? Why are you here?” he asked. 

Kon kissed his cheeks. “I came last night but you were sleeping,” he answered, nuzzling his mom’s neck. “I’m so glad nothing serious happened to you.”

Lex kissed the top of Kon’s head and caressed his child’s back. “Let’s go,” he whispered. “I want to go back to my nest.”

Kon presented him his arm and Lex took it. He walked him to his chambers. 

Lex’s nest was small. Knowing his character, you usually expected it to be big and luxurious, which wasn’t the case. Lex’s nest was built of old blankets and cushions he liked. Of course, someone shouldn’t think that since his nest was modest, it meant his chambers were too, because they were the exact opposite of his nest. They were sumptuous. Gold ornaments decorated glass walls which made the interior look bigger. The sofas and cushions were a dark green and purple velvet, the fetish colours of Lex. All the wood furniture was mahogany and engraved with gold. Kon sometimes thought Lex’s chambers were more slpendent than Kal’s. Lois really doted on him. 

Kon followed the omega through his chambers to his nest and watched him slip under one of his wool blankets, surrounded with others. 

“Come,” he called and Kon slipped next to his mom, hugging him. 

They stayed a bit like that. Lex seemed still sleepy, and was almost going to drift back, but Kon wasn’t able to stop the words that came out of his mouth: “What happened?”

The omega growled, then wiggled under the blanket and sighed. It was clear that he didn’t want to answer Kon’s question. A second sigh emanated from him and he said with a little voice that he didn’t know what he could answer. 

“How do you not know what happened?”

Lex pinched softly on Kon's ear. “You don’t need to know everything.”

“The Empress said you were going to internalize everything. She said you had a meltdown.”

Lex looked away and Kon knew he was about to tell the truth to him, but then he saw that little smirk appear on his lips and he already could feel the snarky comment the omega was about to make. 

“Lois knows nothing. She should take care of her husband before worrying about me,” the omega spit out. 

“Mom, please. Tell me what happened. You’re not someone who loses control that easily. I’m worried.”

“You should worry more about Kal discovering your little relationship with Timothy.”

Kon’s cheeks got red and he pouted. “This is not about me, but you.” 

Lex just closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his son. “Let’s sleep,” he yawned inelegantly. 

Kon smiled. His mom only dared to act inelegantly only in the presence of the people he trusted the most. “Mom,” he whispered. “Please, tell me.”

Lex sighed, then he bent his neck and showed the skin there to his son. “Do you see anything?” he asked. 

Kon looked closely but didn’t notice anything. “Uhm… are you talking about your mole?”

“No.” 

“I see nothing. Should I see something?”

“No,” concluded Lex. “There is nothing on my neck. No biting mark, nothing. But it’s been almost twenty years I’ve been together with the Empress. Almost twenty years and she never deigned to mate me.” Lex’s voice was a whisper at the end of the sentence. 

Kon didn’t know what he could say, what to do to appease his mom’s turmoil. He just hugged him closer. “Maybe you should give her hints that you want to be mated?” A very sad smile appeared on Lex’s face and Kon understood that was something the omega had already tried. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be,” whispered Lex. It was warm under the old wool blanket and the omega quickly fell asleep. 

Kon couldn’t. He was thinking about what he had learned. Emperors or Empresses weren’t entitled to mate their concubines, they could, if they wanted to, but it wasn’t a must. And most of the time, they didn’t. Kal had mated Bruce but everybody knew the past they shared; how Bruce was supposed to be the actual Empress, and how madly in love Kal was with him. 

Lois had never appeared to be in love with Lex. Maybe she was, but she never showed it. However, she did dot on Lex _a lot_. He could ask and get from her almost everything, and when she gifted him goods, they were always the best of the best. And Lex was his only concubine. Many had tried to catch the Empress’ eye and become her concubines too but she never had accepted them. She had rejected all of these omegas whose beauty was enough to start wars. 

Kon knew Lois loved Lex, not in the way Kal loved Bruce. Lois loved in her own way and that way didn’t include a mating bite. 

Kon sighed. He wondered if Lois was going to ask him anything about the discussion he just had with his mom. He didn’t feel like it was something he should tell her. 

Lex woke up a few hours later and Kon tended to him, preparing them oolong tea to eat with the custard creams the servant brought. 

“So, when are you going to talk to the Emperor about Timothy?” asked Lex as he ate one of the biscuits. 

“I first need to tell Tim.”

Lex nodded. “You should but don’t forget to do it today or tomorrow. Don’t wait too long for it. I already know about you two. Other people surely do too.”

“The Empress does.”

“See?” said Lex as he took a sip of his tea appreciatively. “Did she say anything about it?”

“Told me to talk to the Emperor.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes? Should have she told me anything else?”

“No…. I’m just surprised…. she accepted it that easily.” Lex ate a biscuit, looking thoughtful. “You know, she doesn’t like anything that has to do something with Bruce, his kids included.”

“Tim is nice! I don’t see why she wouldn’t accept him.”

“Tim is adopted by that harlot.”

Kon rolled his eyes. “Don't call him like that.”

He saw something painful flash on his mom’s face for a second, but Lex smiled back at him as if nothing had happened. 

“Yeah, you’re right…. I shouldn’t…. he’s not the one who's the whore….” he mumbled. 

“What?”

“Nothing. What I’m trying to tell you is…. it’s weird that she’s accepting this so easily….”

“You don’t like Bruce but you accepted Tim easily.”

Lex chuckled. “Oh my dear boy…. I knew you two were going to end up together the moment Timothy presented as an omega. And even if he hadn’t… I knew you two would fall in love somehow.”

Kon’s cheeks got all flushed. So his attraction for Tim was that blatant? 

“You know, that’s why I taught him chemistry and mathematics. If you’re going to bring me a bride, I want them to have some education.”

Kon sipped his tea, looking away. So this was the reason his mom had decided to teach Tim. But knowing that he had both Lois and his mom’s blessing made him happy. Now he just needed Kal’s one. 

Kon drank tea with Lex for a few hours and then left. He now had to find Tim and talk to him about them getting engaged. 


End file.
